


Gender-Bend Manips

by xube



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Castielle - Freeform, Deanna Winchester - Freeform, Fanart, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Manip, Photoshop, Samantha Winchester - Freeform, faceapp, photo-manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xube/pseuds/xube
Summary: Photo-manipulations of Samantha and Deanna Winchester and CastielleAbout 60% of the work was done with the Faceapp program, then I went in with Photoshop and made them better.Feel free to use these in your genderswap!fics, just remember to credit me!





	1. Samantha Winchester

 

@_xube

xuberfanx.tumblr.com


	2. Deanna Winchester

@_xube

xuberfanx.tumblr.com


	3. Castielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel genderbends

 

 

This one's a Misha one, not a Cas :)

 

@_xube

xuberfanx.tumblr.com

 


	4. More Samantha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Sam!


	5. More Deanna!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selection of hair lengths too, some of these are from very recognizable scenes.

 

 


	6. Samantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Samantha!

1\. Demon blood is a bitch.

2\. Some madam Lucifer for you!

3.

4\. Funnily enough, Faceapp left the full mutton-chops on this pic, i had to edit them out.

5.

6.

7.

8\. I think this one is my favorite.

9.

10\. Life isn't always pretty...

11\. This one is definitely wonky and blurry, but I'm proud of it because I basically rebuilt the entire right side of her face from scratch (her right, my left). Learned a lot of new skills.

12\. This one is kind of distorted. I could have spent more time on it... but I didn't.

13\. This one looks like my cousin... It's also based on a photo shoot of Jared, not an image of Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Deanna and some Jackie coming very soon, I just need to make finishing touches.


	7. Deanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Deanna

1. 

2\. I worked hard to get her freckles right on this one. Faceapp had left her skin flawless.

3\. Freckles on this one too.

4. 

5. 

6. 

7. 

8\. Short hair! 

9\. Glamour shot!

10\. Blurry but ok.

11\. Eh... something is off here...

12\. Based on a pic of Jensen not Dean.

13\. Jensen as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always working on making these, whenever I finish a big chunk I'll post them up.


End file.
